


Life's Lessons I

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Her Story [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Crossdressing, Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Origins of the Starbird, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Sabine's past, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Sabine is quite capable for 14 year old.  Her Mandalorian upbringing, her time at the Imperial Academy, and her escape from there is a testament to her abilities.  However, she is still just a 14 year old.  Life has yet to teach her of the many lessons it brings.Life Lesson I:  Sabine's relationship with Kya becomes stressed as the elderly woman grows ill.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally found out how to continue out "Her Story"! 
> 
> From here on out, the chapters and works in this series should become more frequent.

More than three months had elapsed since Sabine's arrival on Kalkovak. She had nearly settled into this world and was able to make a fresh start with Kya. However, things were about to change.

It all started with Kya getting ill. Kya had been living off of credits that had been stored away by her and husband many years ago. To supplement that, she worked at Crevasse City's Information Center or CCIC, as the residents called it. 

Kalkovak was a port city that was a common stop for most travelers. The sheer number of visitors, tourists and the like, kept the city prosperous, and in turn, they invested heavily on making sure their visitors felt welcomed. The CCIC was their response. It provided a one-stop-shop for almost everything a visitor would need in case they were short on time and didn't want to meander through the city's bustling center looking for what they needed.

The illness that plagued Kya prevented her from going to work. Doctors claimed that she was suffering from some form of pneumonia, and, as elderly as she was, it was taking a heavy toll on her. In addition to that, between the medication, doctor's visits and their day-to-day expenses, their credits were starting to dwindle. Sabine knew she had to step in and do something.

"Kya, I need to find a job, so that I can help pay for our expenses," she pleaded.

The older woman did not want to impose on the young girl, and was at times, just as stubborn as Sabine could be.

"No child. Your heart is in the right place, thank you, but money should not be your concern. It will all work out. You are young and have lived a troubled past. You should enjoy life, paint, explore and drink all the Jogan juice you'd like," she said jokingly, chuckling a bit before it turned into a coughing fit that rattled the poor woman's body with tension. Tears formed in the woman's eyes, a reaction forced upon the harsh expulsion of air from her lungs. Seeing her like this broke Sabine's heart. She couldn't bare seeing her suffer.

The young Mandalorian laid in bed next to Kya, placing her head on the woman's shoulders and gripped her hand tightly until it subsided, leaving only the sound of her wheezing.

Kya felt horrible. She knew that Sabine was not taking this well, but could do little to console her. She placed her left hand on top of the Sabine's, whose hands continued to hold onto her right.

"Don't you worry my child. I have seen worse, and I'll be back to normal in no time," she said with a tearful smile. As much as Kya tried to remain strong, it didn't make it any easier for Sabine to deal with.

* * *

A few days had passed and Kya had not gotten any better. Luckily, it didn't get any worse either. Unfortunately, other things did.

An announcement had been made to those that populated Kalkovak, more importantly, to those who lived close to or in Crevasse City. The Empire had taken an interest in the planet. It's prime location and prosperity, brought about by the numerous travelers of the galaxy, was a financial opportunity that they could not turn away from. Within a short amount of time, the number of Imperials that littered the city's streets had nearly quadrupled, but it didn't stop there.

The Empire was known not just to occupy a location for its resources, but to squeeze as much out of it as possible, generally without any regard to the inhabitants or the planet. This of course was known by those who directly suffered at the hands of the Empire, while the rest of the galaxy continued to be kept in the dark about the cruelties they performed. They were not only looking to gain from the city's current income stream, they wanted to dominate and transform the city. This translated to excessive taxes and increased cost of living for the current citizens. The long term goal they had, was to oust majority of the population and make way for a newer and better city, one created to their liking. Of course, their actions were politically translated to the population with enough fluff and promise of a better life, that initially, majority of the citizens were actually for the new changes.

Kya's illness, the Empire, the financial stress, they were all starting to wear on Sabine. However, she was not going to sit idly by. She was determined to survive and protect Kya, and came up with a plan.

"Kya," Sabine said as she walked into the woman's room, carrying some hot tea.

"Come in child," she responded in a weary tone. 

Sabine looked at the woman who was clearly trying to hide her suffering by continuing to hold a smile on her face and remain in the most optimistic of spirits. She brought the woman her tea and sat next to her on the bed.

"Kya, I'm going to find work and get us more credits," she said sternly.

Kya pursed her lips and shook her head. "I figured I wouldn't be able to stop you for much longer dear. But...it's too dangerous. You're wanted Sabine, and I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you on my account."

"It's alright. I think I can manage. I have a plan."

Sabine disclosed her idea. She would get a job at the CCIC (where it seemed that people were hired daily and were sufficiently compensated). However, there was more to just getting the job.

She took a deep breath, "I'm going to change my looks again. This time..." she started, pausing for a while, "I'm changing my identity."

Puzzled, Kya asked how.

"I'm going to pretend to be a boy, your son. But, before you say anything, I know this sounds crazy, but I think I can pull this off. I've thought this through, and I'm still young enough that my disguise shouldn't raise any red flags."

Kya now stared at this girl with doubt. "Sabine, it does sound crazy, and really, I know you want to help, but I just don't know..."

"No. I can do this. Really. I've set my mind to it, and I know I can do this. Trust me."

The intense look of determination in the girl's eyes was something that Kya had never seen before. She knew that Sabine would do it with or without her consent, and so, she reluctantly agreed.

"Okay," the girl said with a deep sigh that sounded like she was building up the courage to now follow through on her plan.

"Wait right here."

A few hours later, Sabine returned, transformed.

She was wearing a navy, long sleeved shirt that hung loose and untucked. Over that, she had a black military styled vest with a tall collar and sported several pockets down the front. She spun an equally dark scarf around her neck, one that she could easily loosen up to use as a hood if needed. She also wore a loose, yet structured pair of gray pants that nicely tucked into a pair of semi-tall black boots. In addition to her change in wardrobe, Sabine had nearly cut off all her hair. The short crew cut added the final touch. What little hair remained on her head though, still reflected the bluish purplish tone it had been.

"My goodness child!" the woman said in surprise.

Sabine stood there, unsure if whether or not that was a good or bad response.

"I......well....you certainly had me fooled."

"Yea?" she said, with a large grin appearing on her face.

"Yes. I honestly thought a stranger had walked into my room. I should've known better than to question your judgement. You definitely do look the part."

Kya studied Sabine appearance longer, astonished at the girl's transformation, shaking her head in disbelief, then sighed.

"But dear, your beautiful hair..."

"It's alright Kya, it'll grow back," Sabine said with a large smile. She was thrilled that her disguise fooled even the person closest to her.

The woman, tipped her head slightly, acknowledging her comment.

"Just to make sure, you're not going to die of heat stroke under all that are you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Haha, no Kya, I'll be fine. I bought these at the city center the other day. The fabric from all these pieces were meant to be worn by us locals on the planet."

"Alright then, young lady, or shall I say, young man." 

They both let out a laugh.

"You might be able to pull this off after all. So, what are you calling yourself then?"

"I was thinking Aaran was a good name. Aaran Jing.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sabine had found work rather easily at the CCIC. She ended up working as a mechanic at the CCIC's Galactic Space Hangar. She initially wanted a position at the Kalkovak Center Armory, but she realized that anyone her age, regardless of gender, selling weaponry with more knowledge than probably most of the adults there, would be a red flag. Instead, she settled with utilizing her technical abilities. Working hands-on with machinery and computers again was comforting to her. She hadn't realized how much she missed these parts of her past life. 

She was highly efficient at her job. Her superiors had no problems or complaints, and didn't really dig into her background. Obtaining the job was fairly easy, and consisted of an interview that Sabine found to be really simple. 

  
  
_"So, boy, you want to work here, do ya now?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Well sir, my mother has been very ill these days, and we need the money. My father passed a long time ago, but he did teach me everything he knew about fixing aircrafts."_

_"Hm....That so?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Let's just see about that. Follow me."_

_He directed the boy to a large workstation, though, more like a parts depot, and pulled out a variety of items and laid them down. The assortment of items were distinct, but shared a common thread that would be missed to someone uneducated in starship mechanics._

_"Alright then. Name these parts."_

_"Well...Those are power coils, that's a hyperdrive regulator, that one's an inhibitor, these are alluvial dampers, and these....are various fulstar plates."_

_"Hm...not bad...not bad. I'm guessing then you know what these are all for."_

_"Yes sir. The hyperdrive."_

_"Good. Now, I'd be very impressed if ya could identify some of them fulstar plates and their corresponding ships."_

_After looking them over for a bit, Sabine responded._

_"The red, square ones here generally belong to YT freighters. These other red ones here, have slightly different patterns on them and are much smaller, and belong to fleet shuttles and these yellow ones here..."_

_"Alright, all I need to know. Shuttles and freighters come in here regularly with a problem here and there with regards to hyperdrives. I swear by the moons of Onderon, that's all we ever work on here."_

_"Alright boy, you've got the job. What's your name anyhow?"_

_"Aaran Jing sir"_

_"Alright Jing. You can call me Mr. Jawgs. Ya start tomorrow, oh even hundred hours." He looked over him._

_"Heh, being small might even come in handy here. There's always tight spaces my guys here have problems getting to. You'll...fit right in," he said with a wink._

_Sabine wasn't sure what hurt more, that pun or the fact that she had to be up at unholy hours._

_"Yes sir, I'll be here."_

_"Good. Get here early tomorrow and we'll fit you up with an official jumpsuit."_

  
  
The rest was history. Sabine's been working full-time at the hangar and her earnings helped to at least cover the additional medical bills.

One night, after a very long day's work, Sabine made her way home. She was ready for a fresh shower. She had been working on a single starcraft all day, who's seen better days. The craft's owner was a sleezeball and cheapskate that, let's just say, didn't make the best choices when it came to maintaining his ship. While getting to the crawlspace to replace some couplers in the hyperdrive, she was met with oil leaks and leaking fuel injector lines that were patched up with...some black goop. To top that off, there were wires entangled throughout. She was lucky she didn't catch on fire for some accidental mishap.

She entered her home, but before she shut the door, she heard groans and intense coughing fits coming from Kya's room. She dropped her bag and ran over to her as fast as she could.

"Kya! Kya! Are you ok?"

She saw the old woman curled up to one side of her bed, shaking under the covers, and coughing immensely. Putting her hand to Kya's forehead, Sabine noticed that she was burning up. She immediately grabbed everything she could think of: the medkit, a glass of water, and a cold wet towel. She handed Kya some capsuls to ingest, once she was able to situate the older woman into a somewhat inclined position, then placed the cool towel on her head. After what felt like eternity, the coughing subsided and Kya's body relaxed. Sabine just sat on the floor by her side, watching over her.

The next day, Kya had awoken to find the young girl asleep by her bedside. Her head leaned against the nightstand, slumped over to the side of the bed. She was facing Kya, holding her hand.

Kya felt awful at the sight, and slowly stroked the girl's face with her hand.

"Uhh.....Kya?," Sabine said half-awake; her eyes trying to open.

"Yes dear, I'm here."

The sound of Kya's voice startled Sabine awake and immediately sat up to her side.

"How...how are you feeling?"

"Like I was sat on by a bantha," she joked.

Sabine smiled. The events from the night before almost sent her into a panic. She feared for the worse and her eyes told it all.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you last night Sabine. I'm sure it looked worse than it was."

"Kya....I thought I would lose you," she said, with such frailty in her voice.

"Come child," she motioned with her arm.

Sabine scooted closer to her, allowing the woman to hold her head close to her chest. The woman's scent, her warm embrace, and the thought of losing her caused Sabine to break out in tears, sobbing softly. Kya continued to hold the young girl's head, rubbing her hand across Sabine's short and somewhat spikey hair. Though still weak from the trials of the night before, Kya was determined to somehow ease the child's fears and worries.

"Sabine, you told me that you're Mandalorian, correct?"

"Ye..yes," she responded, attempting to breathe and speak though her sobs.

"And what does your people tell you about death?"

Death. It was a common topic that every Mandalorian felt comfortable talking about, it was part of a warrior's life. It was something that was to be faced head on. Although Sabine knew all of that by heart, it had always been difficult to face, especially when it was someone very close. Maybe it was because she was still young and had not yet grown emotionally enough to deal with it, but it was always a struggle. The very first time she encountered it, she nearly broke. 

"We....we believe that our lives serve a purpose. We live by a code and....and when we die, we become part of Manda."

"Manda...is that the afterlife?"

Sabine shook her head. "Not...exactly..." 

The conversation diverted her attention from crying, and soon she was able to calm down and collect her thoughts.

"It's like...your soul being absorbed into a single entity."

"I see."

The topic made Sabine uncomfortable, not because of the general idea, but of why Kya was bringing up this conversation to begin with.

"Everyone has their own ideas about what happens when you die, but everyone always talks about the soul's destination."

Sabine remained quiet and leaned into Kya's embrace.

"Do you know what a starbird is?"

The girl shook her head.

"Some call it a phoenix."

Sabine nodded. That name she was familiar with.

"I was always fascinated by its legend as a child, fantasizing about the idea of being reborn again. I always wondered what would happen to a person if that ever was possible..." She looked down at Sabine, whose childish pose still clung to her arms.

"No one really knows what happens when you die, but, I'd still love to believe that the phoenix's story somehow translated to sentients as well, to some degree."

Sabine looked up at her. "How do you mean?"

"Well, legend states that the starbird can never die. It is simply reborn and comes back." 

Sabine acknowledged.

"I'd like to think that when we die, our souls are not necessarily reborn, but become part of the world, continuing to, in a way, live on to watch over those we love, and in that sense, never dying."

Sabine contemplated about the thought. She was never taught to think about it in that manner, and even though the separation of one's being from a physical to a spiritual state was still difficult to swallow, Kya's explanation brought her more comfort.

"Sabine," the woman spoke out, caressing the young child's face, "No matter what happens, I will always be with you. I will never leave you. I promise."

Tears trickled down Sabine's face once more. Not wanting to be a blubbering mess again, she held back, closing her eyes and nodded.

"Good, now, go get cleaned up. You're beginning to make my room smell like a repair bay," she said with her signature smile.


End file.
